


With You

by Milkykyoong



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Getting Back Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun, Past Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Single Parent Byun Baekhyun, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:42:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26899138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milkykyoong/pseuds/Milkykyoong
Summary: Chanyeol left everything behind to chase his dream, even if that meant leaving behind everything.But now he has returned, searching for someone who he had left behind years back— not knowing that the one he had left, was carrying his child.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Kudos: 4





	With You

The soft crashing of the ocean waves took over him, giving the brunet a sense of calm and peaceful serenity as he watched a young five year old dig near the ocean water. A soft smile smeared across his face as he watched his daughter played across the sandy shore with a pale and bucket in her small hands. 

Looking at his watch on his wrist, he counted that they'd been there for approximately already an hour. Baekhyun couldn't help but to chuckle as they haven't even settled down on their new flat before the little one pulled him immediately to the beach, it was a new sight for them as they were mostly closed in by the cities in Japan. 

But despite the little one's soft grumble about not wanting to go home, Baekhyun was afraid she might catch a sunburn for staying under the sun for a long time. 

Standing up from where he sat, Baekhyun wiped the sand off his shorts and shirt before cupping his mouth with both hands and hollering. " Ari! It's time to go, baby. " 

The distance between them wasn't enough for the child's disappointed grimace to be invisible to his father's eyes. Smiling softly, Baekhyun walked across the sandy plane to help his daughter put all of her building tools in her little red bucket. Moving his hand to brushed the strays of hair that fell over her face. 

" I promise we'd come back but for now, let's go home hm? We haven't seen our house yet and our neighbor's. " 

Ari looked up to her father but only to nod her head in respond, little fingers hooking against her father's slender fingers. Baekhyun could only smiled down at his precious daughter and begin to walk back home. 

Silently hoping for a peaceful future ahead for his daughter and him, with old memories of his old hometown here slowly fading away. Not minding the heavy sting that his chest bloomed- what could have been a happy family for him was crushed, hence him leaving for a better future but only to comeback as he heard the news of his grandfather's passing.


End file.
